lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
September 1735 (3)
= Vossiche Zeitung - September 1735 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian Sea. *Rain in the Pacific and India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Berlin & Hanover *King Wilhelm of Prussia has consented to a private meeting with the Emperor, which took place immediately. After that King Wilhelm travelled to Hanover in the hope that he may continue his visitations with the Imperial Emperor a while longer, assuming the Emperor also journeys to his own court so soon. What the Prussian monarch did find in Hanover was Ehrengard Mesulina von der Schulenburg, Duchess of Kendal, who had hoped to have an audience with the Electoral Prince of Hanover and the Wolfenburg family, but alas at the time of asking as already related the Emperor - for the Electoral Prince is he - was still away. Lanzarote *The Spanish naval blockade of Rabat has drawn to a close with the Spanish vessels off here withdrawing on a northerly course. However while east of Lanzarote, between Larache and Mamora, the 100-gun lineship Fenix and her corvette escort ran into the Moroccan battle fleet of Admiral Ibrahim El-Khadji, who has under sail 28 ship of the line as well as 13 cruisers and ten auxiliaries. With the wind against him, Captain Juan de la Bodega y Quadra of the Fenix had little chance to make good his escape! Instead he ordered the cannon run out, despite the impossible odds, and ordered the accompanying cruiser to make good her escape as best she could (she promptly turned about and raised sail, ending up in Bahia on a good wind!). Fenix turned to port to unmask her broadside, and El-Khadji obliged by having his line of battle pass by the Spaniard and trade blasting shots. The engagement was never really in doubt, after half an hour Fenix was not only crippled but actually took on so much water that she sank, being lost with all hands. It had been an heroic but ultimately suicidal resistance, albeit a great one for the annals of the Royal Spanish Navy! Naples *Don Jose de Mariconda, appalled at the rumours of his affair with the Queen of Spain, has refused to see her at all this month in order to not stoke the flames of the gossipers' tongues. However, it is known that a servant from his household has enabled him to communicate with Her Majesty by letter... *Queen Amalia meanwhile left for Budapest after announcing, with great delight, that she is pregnant with King Joseph’s child, “which should end the gossip of last month!” Or perhaps it will just fuel it yet further if the taletellers decide that Don Jose is the most likely candidate to be the child’s father in the circumstances... Sofia *Sher Shah Suri, an experienced Kandahari diplomat, has said this before King Alexander of the Bulgars: "The Caliph has sent me here on this important mission in light of the outrageous claims of the Tsar last month. You are free to decide your own foreign policy and unlike the Tsar I would not be so bold to dictate that to you, however make your decision on facts. The Caliph is not about to go to war with Spain, Portugal or even Russia for that matter. For decades the people of the Balkans lived in peace under the old Sultan, your faith respected. The Caliph has no designs on your lands. Look into the eyes of the Tsar, look at the recent history of Russia and ask yourself who truly is the most war-loving nation in Europe? Your decision to tie the Bulgars with the mad Russians is yours to make, but make the decision for the right reasons." He then gave His Majesty a fine Persian rug. A few days later Sher Shah Suri spoke again, emphasising that the Caliphate means no harm to Bulgaria nor the region. Sochi *King Basil II of Georgia, accompanied by Crown Prince Basil and Lord Paschick II, has met with Tsar Piotr and the Patriarch of Constantinople in a private hearing this month. Budapest *King Joseph has addressed the Hungarian Diet to announce that; “Negotiations with Austria have resulted in a settlement in respect of Croatia whereby Croatia is restored to King Joseph as King of Hungary-Croatia, with the exception of Zagreb and its environs. The port of Fiume is restored to the Kingdom of Hungary-Croatia; a vital economic boost - when Austrian military and civil control is relinquished Hungary-Croatia will once again have direct access to the Adriatic sea and maritime trade. The settlement is fair and will allow friendly relations with Austria to flourish.” “On another matter I am delighted to announce that Queen Amalia is with child. I pray that all goes well and will hasten Her Majesty’s return from Naples so that I can ensure that Queen Amalia avoids any undue stress.” Kassel *The Prince of Hesse-Kassel has publicly stated with some force of feeling that he will not allow any forces other than his own to cross his territory any longer. "I have permitted this in the past and to be frank our hospitality was abused too much. Foreign troops are not welcome in Hesse-Kassel, and any crossing my frontiers risk being attacked as interlopers, trespassers and invaders!" Venice *Doge Pietro Pellegrini of Venice has remarked that the 'items taken by this republic in 1204 were compensation for payments promised but never made by the Romans.' After making this arcane and obtuse observation, he called in Count Pahlen and said, "If your master will make exact bronze copies and deliver them to Venice along with £500,000, then I will return to Constantinople the four original horses of Saint Mark to his keeping. The Duke of Padua may not approve, but this is a business arrangement which was, after all, how the Republic came to acquire them in a round-about way!" Brussels *Responding to Chancellor Portocarrero's recent proposal, the Duke de Hija regarded it as 'a simple and effective solution to prevent unneccessary aggravation between our states.' With less conviction the Lieutenant-Governor Euerberg said that he agreed. However, Guillaume le Bruyn protested that this would solely favour Spain since it has not been the policy of Flanders to borrow troops or ships but rather to lend them. While accepting the point, le Comte de Bergeyck pointed out that while forces were in Spanish hands their upkeep was not paid by Flanders and this reduced the pressure on state finances. Speaking more frankly was Msr. Pasteur who remarked flatly that 'the proposal before us is good for Spain and bad for Flanders.' Msr. van der Meere looked worried, and added that if Spain denuded Flanders of its forces then it would make defence of the Viceroyalty nigh impossible, and what is more, 'Flanders needs the money more than Spain does.' This showed the Council to be split three ways, between those in favour, those against, and those undecided. As Viceroy the Duke de Hija took the final decision, and to the dismay of many of his fellow councillors announced that he was, as the King's representative, forcing the issue through and agreeing to the Spanish proposal. Cochin *Darkness fell as the rain plummeted down from the heavens over the fortified town of Cochin in India. Perhaps it was the rains which brought up the level of the harbour waters, allowing the Spanish squadron to head there. They attempted to do so after nightfall which was, shall we say, an odd decision! Because of this, no doubt, their piloting proved haphazard and the frigate Whitebeard leading the squadron grounded herself in shallows on account of the poor visibility. Entry into Cochin has thus so far eluded the Spaniards... Suo *Chinese Tiger Men, numbering six battalions and armed with vicious swords, took on the role of trying to dislodge the Irish soldiers from the covered way of Suo. The sheer fanaticism shown by the gaudily dressed Tiger Men seemed to unnerve the Irish, who were dislodged but in a pique of heroics the following day launched a sallie of their own to retake the works. After fierce hand-to-hand fights they were back in control of the most of the lines by 5th September, at which point the spirited Tiger Men came back at them again! They were this time beaten back although causing the Irish some loss, and after that the attempts to take the covered way ceased for the time being. *The Spanish Pacific Fleet, Admiral Don Franciscode Verlassco commanding, has set sail from Suo. Verlassco has 17 ship of the line under sail. Jerusalem *With the church still remaining open at the beginning of September there was much rejoicing within the Church of the Holy Sepulchre where it was confidently declared that the prophetic threat from the Orthodox Patriarch of Jerusalem has caused the Caliph to back down! *Word was brought to the Church of St. Anne that the whole Catholic world is praying for them in their hour of need. Along with this news more supplies were also fetched into the church to enable the priests and congregation within to remain here for longer. Stockholm *King Charles XIII of Sweden is rumoured to have held secret meetings with the Hanoverian ambassador Baron George Karl Ziegler... What is known for sure is that His Majesty has spent much of the month with his heavily pregnant queen, fussing over her and doing his best to assure her that all is well. He also took tea with his friend the Duke of Jutland and the amiable Russian diplomat Alexi Michailov and assured them both that the Swedish Crown has no warlike intentions towards anyone, but will not be found wanting if attacked. Turin *From Nice, Admiral Pietro Donizetti reported that he had only seven liners to put out to sea in port, not ten as ordered, but send these out he has done. He then rather cattily asked 'the court appoint me as Minister for the Navy... to ensure fleet affairs are handled competently!' Back in Turin the Savoyard Minister of War Alberto Latini objected most strongly to the admiral's tone and is stridently demanding that Duke Victor Amadeus of Savoy not 'give Donizetti any more power than he already holds in his claw-like grasping paw!' *Chancellor Paolo Barrichello announced that English trade missions are welcome in Savoy. Quebec *General John Sullivan, commanding the garrison forces of the Americas Republic in Quebec, has politely but firmly instructed the foreman in charge of the fortress building project to stop work, citing lack of planning permission as the reason. Work was thus abandoned. *A protest was soon lodged but in a most splendid manner! The 1,600 men of the Quebec Militia, led amongst others by the French gentleman officer Jean-Baptiste- Nicolas-Roch de Ramezay marched out of the town to raise royal banners, and the colours of the Kingdom of France, at prominent elevations. As a visual symbol, this was clearly intended to demonstrate France’s sovereign control over the territories of Nouvelle France! Barcelona *It is being said in Barcelona that Savoyard wine is probably watered down, which is why it is so cheap, and the German varieties (Blue Nun, Liebfraumlich, et al) are really only suitable for cleaning grime off kitchen tables. Honestly, whoever heard of a good German wine, the cry goes up! Compare this to the good, clean and fine wines from Tuscany’s vineyards! Drinking Tuscan wine is surely a sign of a quality person with aspirations to the finer things in life, something to be indulged by the discerning who leave the muck to the commoners! Versailles *At the court of Versailles, His Most Christian Majesty King Louis XV has delivered heartfelt, albeit pre-scripted, praise for the Christian warriors of Portugal and France: “The conquest of Fez could only be achieved with their bravery and true faith, but now the war is over, and commerce must once again begin unchecked, and unhindered by the galleys of war. Let us hastily move to a much-awaited peace.” *In the palace gardens a new sculptural delight has been unveiled, a statue of a chariot in gold leaf rising out from the middle of a fountain, a tremendous work executed by Joseph d'Exile. Florence *Gossip is running wild in Tuscany that His Most Faithful Majesty King Mem da Cunha has chosen Maria La Farina to be his bride! Talk of a wedding has sent all the ladies of court rushing to the seamstresses to seek out the latest fashions, while Chancellor La Farina has been seen beaming with pride! *Fifty newly qualified architects and fifty newly graduated sculptors of the Florentine school have celebrated their achievements at a grand event attended by their families and members of the Tuscan court. Special thanks was given to Niccolo Salvi and Fernando Fuga, the heads of the academy. Awards for the most outstanding students were handed out. King Cosimo said that he hoped that many of these young men will be able to attract patrons, not just from Tuscany but from abroad as they travel to Europe in search of inspiration and to share the great teachings of their tutors of today, but also the past. His Majesty ended by declaring, “I hope that among your number are a new Bernini or Michael Angelo!” Fez *General Sacresta has ridden into Fez at the head of 33 squadrons of Portuguese cavalry. *Prince Yusuf, while still held prisoner by the Christians, has been permitted to endow considerable aid to the poor people of Fez and Morocco in the name of the Caliphate in order to help with rebuilding work. *General le Comte de Noyelle, the most senior Spanish commander in Africa, has paid a visit to the recuperating Sultan of the Moors and his son the chancellor, and wished them both a speed recovering while stating that the Sultan’s continued reign is dependent on his acceptance of Spanish and Portuguese peace terms. Sultan Mulay Ismail explained that he agreed fully, and had already sent orders for his armed forces to cease offensive operations. Chancellor Raisuni bin Ismail however warned that ‘if you push us too far our warriors will fight you whatever we say!’ Lisbon *Jorge Paniera delivered his by now traditional monthly address to te Cortez of Portugal in Lisbon: “Sultan Mulay Ismail and his Chancellor Raisuni bin Ismail have entered peace negotiations with Portugal and Spain which we anticipate will have a quick conclusion. I can therefore announce that this war is over and we can look to rebuilding a peace.” “I am very saddened to say that Portugal has once again suffered the ravages of pirates with sixteen ships lost last month alone. Such severe losses indicate that there are more than just pirates at work and I urge all nations to be on their guard and look out for the perpetrators of such crimes. These actions will not go unpunished.” Vienna *Prince Metternich has announced that a party is to be held on 21st November 1735 to celebrate the betrothal of Her Majesty Maria Theresa and His Royal Highness the Duke of Clarence. The party shall be held at the Hofburg; nobility, dignitaries, senior clergy and the diplomatic community are welcome to attend, as are any foreign heads of state or their representatives. *Metternich has welcomed Christoph Graupner to Vienna and assure him that his services to the Austrian Crown would be very welcome. Indeed as his first commission, he explained that Her Majesty Maria Theresa would be delighted if Graupner would compose and perform a piece at her upcoming betrothal party? Graupner was also asked to advise what, if any, annual salary he was paid by the French court? Msr. Graupner expressed his pleasure at being considered worthy of such an honour, but in relation to a stipend truth be told he was never greatly honoured by the King of France with one of any consequence, and would be grateful for whatever the Austrian court deemed him fit to receive by way of salary? Rome *Duke Ferdinando of Tuscany has overseen the conversion of the old Caliphate embassy in Rome into a church. The insides of the building were stripped out, the workers requiring priests to bless them before they started work, less their immortal souls be ruined by touching Mohammedan items! Once the interior had been stripped clean a priest went in and cleansed the building with holy water. Several priests then stayed overnight reciting prayers in the presence of the duke. The new church is to be called the Church of Michael & All the Angels. *Satisfied with progress of this most holy good work the Duke of Tuscany dined with several cardinals, mentioning the very pleasing news emanating from Tuscany about the possible betrothal of His Most Faithful Majesty and the beautiful and devout Maria La Farina. They also discussed the plight of the Christians in Jerusalem. Cardinal Simaz Roriguez expressed his fear over what would become of the holy places, but Ferdinando changed the subject by speaking of the progress made in consecrating the old Caliphate building in the Eternal City. His Grace also invited the cardinals to visit the library of the classics in Florence ‘as it houses many hundreds of previously lost Italian texts you may find interesting.’ *Father Luca Modiano has spoken with the famous and fabulously wealthy artist Giambattista Tiepolo, offering him employment at Turin for a salary a tenth greater than he receives now? Alas the great man, who is probably the leading proponent of the rococo school of fine art, refused his kind offer, explaining that he very happy with his existing patron and in no rush to change his situation in life, which is a wonderful one! *On 29th September the feast day of Saint Michael & All the Angels was celebrated in the Basilica of St. John Lateran with special prayers being offered for the Christians in the Church of St. Anne and the soldiers and sailors fighting the Muslims. Nice *Savoy’s Court Almoner, Isaac of Geneva has been incarcerated in Nice Gaol as a debtor and shall not face release until certain funds are paid into the ducal coffers. Tehran *Beyond Tehran on a hill side the Caliph is known to have addressed members of his family, court, of the Majlis and Divan councils. What was spoken was out of ear shot of outsiders, and so remains known only to those who were in the immediate vicinity. *The Caliph has continued to observe the festival of Ramadan with extended prayers and meditation, and fasting during daylight hours. After sunset he also continued to fund, from his own purse, meals for the poorest people of Tehran. Stuttgart *Prince Leopold of Saxony-Wurtemburg has expressed his view that the current Emperor should not have offered huge bribes to secure enough votes for his election, which he considers an unprincely means of persuasion. Madrid *The Spanish Trade Ministry has officially protested about the use of subsidies by Savoyard and Hanoverian merchants to artificially lower prices. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Portugal *Russia *Sweden *France *Denmark *United Kingdom *Austria *Spain *Poland *Tuscany Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *Passing Portuguese merchantmen report having seen two cruisers displaying French colours sailing west of the African shore between Lambert??s Bay and that of Walvis. This in itself is not remarkable, what is being that the French have with them three liners which the Portuguese believe to be ex-Dutch ships which were reported missing while serving as part of the Portuguese merchant marine! The French certainly did not give chase if they are pirates or privateers, but this may well be because both cruisers are needed to guard these three prizes, if that is what they are? *The squadron is reported to have been sailing due north. *England??s Home Fleet has set sail from Hamburg with the King and Queen of England and their considerable taking passage aboard. The King was said to have been quite emotional upon being reunited with his wife in Hamburg prior to the departure! *A Dutch frigate has arrived off the island of Diu and seemed to be making for port, but was challenged by three smaller Portuguese corvettes who approached in order to hail her. However, the Dutch frigate kept her distance rather than exchange felicitations, and appears to have abandoned attempts to seek shelter in the harbour. *The Moghul fleet at Smyrna has set sail. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Savoy to England, Cavalier Gino Bounosetti. *Sent by the Caliphate to Russia, Salim Dudayev. However, he is remaining resident in Tehran! Trade Missions Opened *None. *England??s trade mission to Hanover has closed down. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 3